


take me in your arms (and make me)

by blifuys



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: love doesn't always consist of grand gestures and dramatic twists & turns. sometimes, it's just the little things, and the feeling that you're home.akira indulges in his love for ryuji, one kiss at a time.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	take me in your arms (and make me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, ricecake! nice to meet ya, i'm your secret santa for the pegoryu discord secret santa event! 
> 
> the prompt given was: _ryuji getting pampered, lots of kisses and lots of hugs; can be after sexy fun times or nah_
> 
> i hope this was what you're looking for, ricecake! if not, at the very least, i hope you enjoyed it! ;w;
> 
> i always enjoy a good pegoryu, but this time i decided to go simple and straight to the point, our sunshine son sakamoto ryuji getting the love he deserves and mister kurusu akira being WHIPPED. we are all ryuji lovers now. this doesn't have a set place in mind in the timeline, so feel free to slot this wherever you want it!
> 
> \---
> 
> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ) song right here, it makes me exorbitantly happy and i hope it makes you happy too!

He watches his lips part and close with ease, with every effortless word he utters.

It’s nothing he’s not used to—Ryuji’s always been adorably passionate about every interest that wanders into his life, from dogs to comic books to running and everything else in between. He always finds his way into Akira’s room with something new in mind to talk about.

With Ryuji around, he’s never had a boring day. His life in Tokyo’s only been enhanced with this blonde around, and he finds it harder and harder to think about his home in the countryside with each passing day.

In his mind, the lush greenery of Miyagi had morphed into the city skyline of Tokyo, spreading out as far as the eye can see. When he thinks of home, he doesn’t think of the occasional bark in the silence and stillness of the country—instead he thinks of a constant hum of life and people everywhere, towering skyscrapers looking down on them like Gods, imposing and large all the same.

At some point, he stops thinking of silence as a constant, as safe space. Akira finds himself unable to picture a day without the musical lilt of a man chattering away about Neo-Featherman’s latest anime adaptation and how it’s probably gonna tank online, just you wait Akira, just you wait!

Akira hasn’t listened to Ryuji in the last few minutes, unsure of when he had stopped listening to the blonde, but his eyes are ever so attentive on his lips, the flutter of his lashes, the lazy lean Ryuji does as he sits on his bed—an arm propped up on the soft, cotton surface to support himself. He looks good like this, looking at home on his unmade bed, a body too small for his larger-than-life personality, but still ever so happy to take on the world.

He doesn’t know when he moves, but within the next second or two, Akira realises his hands are already cupping Ryuji’s cheeks, body pulled into Ryuji’s chest like a magnet.

“—Hey? Akira?” Ryuji stops talking about… Whatever it was he was talking about. Akira doesn’t mean to not pay attention, he’s in a weird mood today, and he can’t stop his brain from filling up with thoughts about _Ryuji, Ryuji, Ryuji,_ like a running tap stuck and his bowl overflowing with blonde hair and sunshine smiles.

Akira chuckles under his breath, and he closes up the gap between them both, his lips pressed against Ryuji’s soft, and slightly chapped lips.

“You didn’t drink enough water,” Akira murmurs against him in his long, heartfelt kiss. It feels right like this. He’s not sure when their friendship moved on to something _more_. But then again, he’s always not sure with Ryuji—unsure of where his feelings begin and end, like a vignette blurring the lines. What he _is_ sure of, though, is that the feeling in his heart is all for Ryuji and him alone, and it’s something Yusuke—damn his poetic mind—would consider _love_. “You should, you know.”

“Mm,” Ryuji grunts like a reluctant child, but Akira bristles with joy when he feels those muscular arms wrap around his waist. He knows he’s won, and he’ll make sure Ryuji downs a glass or two of water later. “What’s with the sudden love?”

“Sudden? Who’s to say I haven’t wanted to do this since you got here?” Akira is being honest. He’s wanted to cover him in kisses since Ryuji first ascended to the top of those stairs today, but he’s held back for Ryuji, who wanted to talk about last night’s episode of Plus Ultra. But Akira’s never been good at holding in his feelings for too long, and when it comes to Akira—his patience is cut much shorter than it usually is.

And so his assault begins.

His lips press against any available surface he can access while being held like this—his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, his temples. He even manages to brush his lips against the little spots that he knows Ryuji is particularly weak to, like the spot under his jaw right next to his Adam’s apple, or the patch of skin behind his ear that always smelled of the deodorant that Akira _really_ likes, and Ryuji knows he likes it.

God. He’s so in love.

By the end of his assault, he knows that Ryuji’s gone red. He’s never been good at accepting love, always the giver and the man of service. He’s always been the one to give love to those who should need it without a second thought, and Akira finds it a shame that Ryuji doesn’t receive the same amount from others—even if _he damn well should._

He has a lot of time to make up for it. He knows. And he’s not going to waste any time.

“Akira, hey—” Ryuji starts to stutter, his voice melting like honey, but it’s not as strong and wilful as he usually is. Akira knows he’s broken him a bit, and it makes him even more happier. “Hey, hey, no need for this, really! I’m good!”

Akira’s arms tighten around Ryuji’s neck as he clings on, pulling his body against his own lankier one as he smiles, heart gushing with an unstoppable flow of love for Sakamoto Ryuji.

Not that he wanted to stop it anyway.

“There is _all_ the need for this, Ryuji. You deserve all of it.”

The flustered sound that Ryuji makes as he shoves his face in Akira’s shoulder only makes him burst out with laughter. He feels his head spin with dizzying happiness, and thoughts of how much he loves the man, how much he wants to shower him with adoration.

Akira feels his memories of home morph into drugstore deodorant and blinding sunshine, and he knows that this time, home will be permanent to him; unlike anything he’s ever known before.

**Author's Note:**

> ryuji: babe i don't deserve this 
> 
> akira: on god if you don't shut up i'll kiss you even more 
> 
> [come say hi!](https://twitter.com/nekohmy)


End file.
